


Better Than Expected

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Shifter Au [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn), Dying Will Flames, Gen, Gun Violence, Its not actually that grafic but just to be safe..., Missions Gone Wrong, Shifter! Fon, Shifter! Skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: As a human Skull De Mort was the weakest of the I prescelti sette . His combat experience began and ended with childhood street fights, he’s never handled an actual gun never mind shot one, and he's never heard about magic mafia flames before coming to these meetings. The only things he has got going for him as a human is the fact he can’t die, his obvious vehicle proficiency, and maybe his ability to act.Heisa performer after all.That said, it was probably a good thing that Skull wasn’tjusta human.





	1. Updated veiws

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two days to write this yet both times ended with me writing it a 2 in the morning. What the hell.  
> Anyways, there is going to be another chapter to this... I just wanted to get this bit out.
> 
> On a happier note I have learned how to italicize and bold words on html. Which is ao3s format. So take that internet.

REBORN

 _Let the lackey help,_ he had said, _He’ll see he isn’t suited for this kind of thing._

Reborn wanted to whack his past self for saying something so stupid, but he was a bit preoccupied with not getting shot while he used his sun flames to try and knit himself back together. 

The job was supposed to be an easy one, way under their collective skill level but difficult enough to entertain them. Now, Reborn was no stranger to jobs taking a negative turn, he had been doing this too long for that. Just because he suddenly had back up almost as talented as he was didn’t make people any less stupid or ambushes any less dangerous. Especially one that had them at the disadvantage of six against what must be fifty men.

That said, Reborn wasted no time to fire off his prized Chaos shot as soon as the gunfire started on the other side of the room. The other’s quick response to the threat was expected and planned for as they got to opportune positions. 

The distinctly animalistic snarl and the lackey's boot smacking into the back of his head was _not_.  
His glance back to where the lackey had been fidgeting minuets the shooting began before his distraction got him a burning graze and a blurred view of something big, purple, and _on **fire**_ as it shot past them into the middle of the enemies forces.

Reborn has to force his shock to the back of his mind as he’s grazed again. 

It takes him a moment too long to shoot back. 

Another to realize that the purple blur that is tearing its way though the Enemy is a giant _wolf_. One that has enough awareness to avoid attacking any of the I Prescelti Sette while still avoiding a majority of the gunfire. 

After he fires off another couple of shots he realizes that the wolf is alight with _cloud flames_ , and it _used them to make itself **huge** _ , and the only person missing from the rapidly empting room is _lackey_. 

The realization practically smacks him in the face, and brings us back to the start. Reborn wants nothing more than to pull his fedora down enough to shade his obvious Irritation as he watched the _lackey_ , who was apparently a flame animal shifter, rip apart the remaining ambush forces. 

FON

He can’t say he’s surprised that after their _supposed to be a synch_ job turns into a gunfight, that Skull decides to shift. The giant flaming purple wolf is surprising but he had known Skull had been a shifter since that first meeting. The ever-present observations of the tiger beneath his skin, sniffed the second scent of shifter off the stunt man almost immediately. _On a side note, reborn always smells slightly of a lizard when he first comes in before his scent is hurried by blood and gunpowder._

He allows his own beast’s strength bleed into his limbs as he engages the people who decided attacking them had been a good idea. He knew that the ebony stripes probably crawled up his back, as he allows his own animal to the surface as he fought. He didn’t always let the tiger to the surface when he fought, the tigers presence didn't mesh well with the nature of flames. The animals instinctive leaning towards self-preservation didn’t mesh with fighting with the resolve you were willing to die for as he’s found out ever since he was introduced to the flames. 

He jumps out of the way as Sku- _The wolf_ bites a man that had gotten close to him in two. The wolf provides a sort of shield for him, as it allows the man’s torso to fall out of its mouth. He allows himself a moment to look over the second form of Skull, taking in the royal purple fur that ripples with the sheer amount of cloud flames the beast is extorting. Blood drills from the thick fur, where Fon assumes the wolf had gotten himself splattered or the was more to Skull’s claims to immortality than Fon had thought.

Either way, Fon jumps back into the fray as Skull suddenly moves again to attack another swath of enemies. Such thoughts would have to wait until they aren’t danger of being killed. _Though,_ Fon mused as he shatters someone’s sternum beneath his hands, _with Skull ripping his way though the frankly terrified men, it should be over soon._

VERDE

Verde almost doesn’t regret coming along for this job instead of staying with Luce back at their base. 

_Almost._

Verde is an intellectual, one without solid morals sure, but he prefers to be the one making weapons than using them. The fact that the _supposedly easy_ , job dissolved into gunfire is unsurprising at this point if not extremely vexing for him to deal with. Not only does he have to sustain his lightning flames to make sure he doesn’t die, Viper is more than likely going to charge him for _protecting_ with their illusion even if has the one using flames to keep _them safe_.

The one good thing out of all of this is the fact the supposed _immortal_ just turned into what could only be a cloud wolf, timber wolf variety. Verde had been unaware that shifters were capable of the big such beast as the mafia bred flame animals as a shift. Verde had done _extensive_ research into shifters before he had discovered the dying will flames, but Verde knew that flames and shifters were typically isolated abilities. Fon had been a insightful source of information somewhat he had observed from the martial artist so far.

Verde’s hands itched for a notebook, a pen, for anything to write down what he was already observing about the beast. _It seemed to be healing at an accelerated rate, it makes no moves to avoid the enemies gunfire, in fact it almost seems like it’s making sure to get hit. It doesn’t react to the pain though, cloud flames to increase its size and heal itself instantly. Skull never shows typical cloud behavior but obviously has extremely pure flames… maybe_

“ _Verde._ “ Viper hissed, breaking him out of his observations. He realizes that he might have let his flames abate during his moment. He uses them to reestablish a protective layer around the esper again, a little fear is good for them anyways. Verde readjusts his glasses, he could always just interrogate the stuntman later when he isn’t trying to keep himself in one piece. 

Or just sequester him away to his lab, Verde isn’t picky.


	2. Fifteen minutes, at most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper, Skull, and Lal Mirch! Luce opted out for this 'simple job this time. She totally already knows though. It's luce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel less comfortable with this one... only because you guys seem to like the first chapter a lot and this one is... eh.
> 
> Skull gives his thoughts post shift.

VIPER  
Viper disliked surprises. 

As an information broker it was their job to know things. When working with the mafia, being the only one in the know meant they could charge whatever they wanted for information. It also gave them some allowances because having the dirt on _everyone_ meant they had blackmail, and people knew that they _would_ talk for the right price. 

The first thing Viper did after that initial meeting of the I prescelti sette was gather as much information as possible about their new teammates. 

Suffice to say, if _Viper_ was surprised, that meant they didn't do their job, and that cost money.

The ambush waiting for them at their _easy_ job was expected, their target knew before hand that someone was coming. The exact number of men was a bit unexpected, but it didn’t bother Viper. They were the best mist flame user there was and Verde’s flames shielding them from the gunfire certainly helped. That didn’t mean they weren’t going to charge the scientist for the protection _they_ were providing in turn. 

The civilian being a shifter wasn’t a surprise either. Viper already knew that about the civilian, it was on the stuntman’s medical files. They knew almost everything about the Stuntman, civilians were exponentially more liberal with their personal information than anyone who had dealings with the dark side of things. 

The Esper flinched as a bullet came to close for comfort, the lightning flames skidding off them. They gave a glance towards Verde who looked enthralled by the new form of the Civilian. So much so that the scientists flames were fading. “ _Verde_ “ they hissed as they sent more illusions through the opposing men to make them loose balance as it made it look like the floor was cracking apart. The scientist snapped out of his stupor with a scowl as the lightning flames remanded themselves into the barrier. 

Viper looks at the giant Cloud wolf that used to be the civilian and scowls to themselves. The only thing they hadn’t know about the civilian had been the exact animal he turned into. _His medical files only said Canine! There had been no photos, no witness reports, the stuntman hadn’t even been in public school when the initial shift would have happened!_

Viper took a calming breath, that wasn’t relevant anymore, they now knew practically all the relevant information about the civilian. Plus, said civilian was almost done tearing apart the remainder of the men so they could start extorting money from Verde for their services as soon as the civilian turned back into their human form. 

They might dislike surprises, but money always made them feel better.

SKULL

_The wolf panted as it let the last body fall from its maw, it’s eyes scanning the carnage around it for anymore who wanted to threaten if prospective pack mates. There were none left from what it could tell, all either falling to its claws or to the defenses of the prospective pack. The wolf shook itself off, allowing blood and spent bullets to fall around it._

_The tiger one stood near it in the pool of enemies blood, though it was untouched by the crimson life blood. That was fine, the wolf wasn’t worried about him. The tiger could bring out it’s own claws and fangs if it was truly threatened, the others were just mortals._

_The wolf turned to look at the ones it had come out of protect, it’s mass dissipating as it no longer needed to be huge. The blue one looked relatively fine, as did the green and bluer one. They had protected each other during the fight,_ and man Skull pitied Verde’s wallet… _The wolf was falling back it seemed, the_ irritating _yellow one seemed to be healing it’s own wounds and would be fine._

_The wolf pulled back from the forefront, and_ Skull came back to full awareness and had the decency to try and cover his privates with the remains of his biking suit. It was kind of irritating it got ripped, it was one of his favorite ones dammit. He felt kinda tapped out weird flame energy wise which meant he had propably been shot numerous times, which, _ouch?_

He could kind of feel most of them staring at him at this point and he was glad he the foresight to only bring his ear piercings today because it was a tad unnerving. Not that he showed that on his face, no, he gave his so much more capable comrades his shit eating smirk. Like he totally meant to go full on fire wolf in their butts, totally… he really needed to wash his mouth out, like now.

“What was that lackey?” Reborn asked with thinly veiled irritation, breaking Skull from his thoughts. Skull resisted the urge to scowl at the stupid title, _didn’t he just prove he was useful!?_

Instead, Skull allowed his smirk to grow a tad wider, “You should feel lucky, _Senpai_ !” Skull exclaimed in his typical showman voice, “You had the rare experience of seeing the Great Skull's wolf side!” 

Skull jerked as something hit the side of his head, the Wolf poking out from the surface in reaction. He glanced at his side where one of his boots sat a few inches away before glancing up to see the scary army lady Lal Mirch walking towards the exit. Fon patted him on the shoulder as the martial Artist passed to the same. Apparently he wasn’t as surprising as he thought? 

…

Maybe she is still processing it. Giant wolves weren’t really a thing after all. 

His other boot got thrown at him by Reborn who stared at him for a moment before the Hitman turned on his heel and stalked out. That brought him up to, his boots and whatever remained of his Suit which meant he was going to have to-

Viper dropped an emergency blanket on his head as they floated past. _Without charging him?_ Skull pulled it from his head to stare at the loan shark of an esper as they floated away, he wonders if he should check his saving account just incase… the Esper wasn’t a thief but…money.

Skull blinked at the practically empty room before shoving his boots on as he tied the blanket around his waist, “Hey! Wait up!” They would totally leave without him and he was not in the mood to walk back in only a emergency blanket, thank you very much. 

LAL MIRCH

Lal watched numbly as the _civilian_ jumped out of the van with the same cocky smile he usually had, wearing only a emergency blanket wrapped around his waist and his boots. She almost couldn’t believe what she had seen, and as she glanced at her temporary comrades as she jumped out of the van herself, most of them couldn’t either. 

The job had started out normal enough, Lal mused to herself as she sat down at the table they had first met at in the old shack. She forced herself to start on cleaning her weapons, the bleed of rain flames in her veins soothing her arrant thoughts. The civilian had been insistent on joining the action this time after they had regulated him to get away driver the last few jobs. 

She had been against it at first. He was untrained for the kind of jobs they undertook. He didn’t have the willingness to hurt others unless pressed that came so naturally to the rest of them, even Luce. Skull had none of the bite that they all had, not much of a cloud. 

She watches as Skull saunters up to his motorbike and starts pulling out a set of clothes that wasn’t his biking leathers but one of his own novelty t shirts and a pair of black shorts just on this side of punk. Verde slid over to the civilian with one of his research note books open in his hand, glasses glinting ominously.

She could almost feel Reborn sulking in a corner as he tries to connect what they just saw with loud mouth civilian in front of them. If she had been anyone other than a CONSIBIN trainer she might have laughed at the hitman, it was his idea for the civilian to join in the first place.

_“No, let’s the lackey help.” The Hit man had said with that infernal fedora shading his face. “He'll see that he isn’t fit for this kind of thing.”_

Lal almost snorted at the thought, not suited indeed. 

The job was supposed to easy, just a simple item retrieval, nothing too hard as they tried to make their rag tag group a functional one. It was just something they decided to do between requests from the man who had gathered them… it turned bad quickly. 

It had been an ambush, either their employer tipped the men off or the owner was just paranoid, there had been almost too many men for them to handle. Her first thoughts had been after the civilian, her army training at its finest, but she also knew that she wouldn’t be any help if she got shot. 

Of course it would turn put that the civilian didn’t need any help. She had limited exposure to shifters, most were unsuited for specialized combat given the reactionary shifting. That said, even she could tell that Skull hadn’t shifted out of fear. One second she was securing good cover and firing off shots, next she had a familiar boot hitting her thigh and a huge flame beast was charging into the men. 

It had been great watching the opposition go from confidant mafiaso to scrambling _insects_ as the cloud and Fon tore through their ranks. The fight couldn’t have lasted more than fifteen minutes with everything going on. 

Lal smiled wickedly to herself as she resembles her shot gun, the ci- Skull now dressed and staring wearily at Verde. She could enjoy a good fight, and she couldn’t help but to be happy that they had managed to gain the loyalty of such a powerful asset. It kinda reminded her of one of her students from he instructor job.. except less flirty….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull and the wolf are almost two different characters but only in the way that the wolf isn't human and is above human bullshit. The wolf is more responsible than skull in a way.
> 
> Skull considers the I prescelti-sette to be the beginnings of a pack. Shifters who tend to have group instincts can claim people as pack and Skull before that point had been lone wolfing it. The wolf wanted to be able to protect the prospective pack members. 
> 
> Tsuna considers his gaurdians & co to be a part of his pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Story  
> So Skull is a timber wolf shifter who just also happens to be a flame creature. One of the reason why he is uniquely suited to helping Tsunayoshi the sky lion.
> 
> Fon is a completely normal tiger, because Tsuna and Skull are weirdos with strange abilities. He is also totally related to Hiabri in some way, don't know how yet but it will become relevent.
> 
> I realise that Reborn is a little off his game in this, but to be fair he just learned that a person he had written off as weak could possibly eat him. Skull is kind of tearing people apart currently. Reborn is allowed to be shocked.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if the other Arcebelano aren't coming across well, I read the manga and they show up like twice excluding Mammon and Reborn.


End file.
